dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kino Hana
| Imagem=Arquivo:KinoHana.jpg | Nome= 木野花 (きの はな) | CidadeNatal=Província de Aomori, Japão | Nascimento=08/01/1948 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 木野花 (きの はな) *'Nome (romaji):' Kino Hana *'Nome Real:' 木野目留美子 / Kinome Rumiko *'Profissão:' Atriz *'Data de Nascimento:' 08/01/1948 *'Local de Nascimento:' Província de Aomori, Japão *'Altura:' 160cm *'Signo:' Capricornio *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Educaçãon': Colégio Aomori Nishi High School, Formada em Artes finas pela Universidade Hirosaku *'Agencia:' Yoshizumi Motors Dramas *Frankenstein no Koi (NTV, 2017) *Joshu Seven (TV Asahi, 2017) como Hiratsuka Ume *Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito (NTV, 2017) como professora principal *Onna no Naka ni Iru Tanin (NHK BS Premium, 2017) como Tanuma Hatsue *Princess Maison (NHK BS Premium, 2016) como Ikawa Nagare *Ie Uru Onna (NTV, 2016, ep2) *Doctor Chousahan (TV Tokyo, 2016) como Hanaoka Ikuyo *Sanbiki no Ossan 2 (TV Tokyo, 2015, ep4) como Nobumoto Katsue *Neko Zamurai Season 2 (TV Fuji, 2015) como Tae *Garasu no Ashi (硝子の葦) (WOWOW, 2015) como Uzugi Toshiko *Kaiki Renai Sakusen (怪奇恋愛作戦) (TV Tokyo, 2015) como Kusakabe Shizuko *Zeni no Sensou (Fuji TV/KTV, 2015) como Shiraishi Mihoko *Sakura (TBS, 2014) como Yabuki Kaoru *Zero no Shinjitsu (TV Asahi, 2014, ep5) como Tomobe Aoi *Jui-san Jikendesuyo (YTV, 2014, ep2) como Kinura Tamuyo *Wide Theater Tetsudo Sosakan (TV Asahi, 2014) como Tamako Uchida *Sanbiki no Ossan (TV Tokyo, 2014, ep6) como Nobumoto Katsue *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2013 Joshikou dai panic (Fuji TV, 2013) como Tomokawa Yasuyo *Ultraman Ginga (ウルトラマンギンガ) (TV Asahi, 2013) como Shirai Kyoko *Namonaki Doku (TBS, 2013) como Sugimura Masako *Haitatsu Saretai Watashitachi (WOWOW, 2013) como mãe de Sachina Katsuta *Amachan (NHK, 2013) como Osanai Katsue *Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de (NHK, 2013, ep9) como Kashiwada *Hakui no Namida (白衣のなみだ) (Fuji TV, 2013) Hidemi Yoshino *Piece (NTV, 2012) como Nanao Kimiko *Platinum Town (WOWOW, 2012) como Dra. Tanaka *Bunshin (WOWOW, 2012) *Last Money ~Ai no Nedan~ (NHK, 2011, ep1) *Hanayome Noren (Tokai TV, 2010) como Narradora *Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010) (ep7) como Ando Satsuki *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 5 (TV Asahi, 2010, ep3) como Onda Mari *TROUBLEMAN (TV Tokyo, 2010) como Sasaki Tamiko *Kinoshita Bucho to Boku (NTV, 2010) como Kasuga *Gyne (NTV, 2009) como Diretora Izumisawa *Engine Sentai Go-Onger (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー) (TV Asahi, 2008) como Dra. Osen *Fufudo (TBS, 2007) como Yanekura Akane *Watashi ga Kodomo Datta Koro (NHK, 2007) *Dondo Bare (NHK, 2007) como narradora *Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan (TBS, 2007) como Fukumaru Hana *Happy Boys (TV Tokyo, 2007, ep11-13) como Catherine Bagranca *Tamamoe! (NHK, 2006) como Nishizki Minako *Shimokita Sundays (TV Asahi, 2006) como Satonaka Hana *Machiben (NHK, 2006) como Diretora Morioka *Junjo Kirari (NHK, 2006) como Sawai Ume *Kinyo Prestige (Fuji TV, 2006) *Donmai (NHK, 2005) como Kurata Junko *Tadashii Renai no Susume (TBS, 2005) como Kihara Junko *Magari Kado no Kanojyo (Fuji TV/KTV, 2005) como Kurata Miho *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei 7 (TBS, 2004) como Diretora Itabashi Kana *Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (TBS, 2003) como Takahashi Takako *Koi no Chikara (Fuji TV, 2002) como Kuramochi Sumiko *Nurse no Oshigoto (Temporada 4) (Fuji TV, 2002) *Tentai Kansoku (Fuji TV, 2002) como Inoue Sachiko *Shounentachi 2 (NHK, 2001) como Hara Kimiko *Uso Koi (Fuji TV/KTV, 2001) como Amano Shizue *Keishicho Josei Sosahan (警視庁女性捜査班) (TV Asahi, 1999) como Matsubara Tomomi *Otoko Tachi ni Yoroshiku (TBS, 1987) *Onna Kenji Kasumi Yuko Rasen Kaidan O Oriru Otoko (NTV, 1985) como Hayashida Ayako *Momoko Shirizu 3 (モモ子シリーズ3) (TBS, 1985) *Uchi no Ko ni Kagitte (うちの子にかぎって…) (TBS, 1984) como Nakagami Misako Filmes *Koibito Tachi (2015) *Otoko no Isshou (2015) *Love Craft Girl (2013) *Sayonara Keikoku (2013) *Su-chan Mai-chan Sawako-san (2013) *Key of Life (2012) *The Castle of Crossed Destinies(2012) *Himizu (2012) *Share House(2011) *Hayabusa (2011) *Gokudo Meshi (2011) *Usagi Drop (2011) *Hombecoming (2010) *Torisashi (2010) *Dotei Horoki (2009) *Wikipedia:K-20:Legend of the Mask (2008) *Maho Tsukai ni Taisetsu na Koto (2008) *Happy Flight (2008) *Sutekina Yoru, Boku ni Kudasai (2006) * Kiraware Matsuko no Issho (2006) *Ashita no Kioku (2006) *Life can be so Wonderful (2005) *Nibanme no Kanojo (2004) *Ryuu (2004) *Swing Girls (2004) *Tony Takitani (2004) *Vital (2004) *Baka no Hakobune(2003) *Laundry (2002) *Yamai wa Kikara:Byoin e Iko 2 (1992) *Pekin no Suika (1989) * Kaisha monogatari:Memories of You (1988) Trivia *Trabalhou como professora de artes em um colégio primário por um ano após a faculdade e mais tarde ela fundou uma companhia de teatro com outros 5 colegas. Links Externos *Site Oficial Categoria:JAtriz